


Blindfold

by pherede



Series: Livewrites [17]
Category: Star Wars: New Republic Era - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherede/pseuds/pherede
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Force hidden from him by the ysalamiri, Luke is free to feel what he has been missing all along. A snippet written for a livewrite prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindfold

Strange, to be touched by hands and eyes, to see and be seen, and to be blindfolded through the Force. Before this, there has always been the whisper of a mind, the soft brush of emotion.

But this is entirely new. Luke has kissed women; from the girl— what was her name— on Tatooine, the girl who built the auto-reversing turbine, to the girl— Gaeriel, that was it— with the sweet and swirling mind—

His thoughts are fragmenting. This man, this tall man with the white wings in his dark hair and the silvery silent ysalamiri draped over his neck, he is kissing Luke, and Luke feels blindfolded and blindsided and afraid.

And yet. And yet it has been a very, very long time since Luke was touched, and if the Force is silent in that space behind his eyes his skin is singing, his palms are hungry to return that touch. Karrde’s arms around him are nearly apologetic, his hands light on Luke’s waist and back, but as Luke lets himself respond he feels in turn how Karrde accepts his acquiescence and how Karrde’s embrace tightens and how his mouth changes from softness to pressure (and how broken, how numb has Luke become, that he so distantly analyses even the touch of lips against his own).

This is, he realizes, how people live, when they sense their surroundings in nerve impulses and in photons and in the proprioception of their own mouth opening to another’s tongue. This is what they feel, who are not Jedi, who have not been violated in their minds and whose bodies are homes rather than tools.

This is no deep mind-entwining bond of lover and beloved; this is no softness of female skin beneath his clutching hands. This is Karrde’s skin against his own and the tentative shift of clothing and the knowledge that, for once, Luke can have for the asking what every other person who has ever lived without his burden takes for granted, and what is the Force beside that?


End file.
